The present invention relates to an improved subsea wellhead seal assembly. Wellhead seals have included resilient annulus seals which are compressed axially to deform radially into sealing engagement with the walls of the annular space. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,864 is an example of such a resilient annular wellhead seal.
Other annular seals have utilized wedging elements to force legs into sealing engagement with the walls of the annulus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,865 and 4,488,740 disclose resilient seals of this type and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,287 and 4,595,053 disclose metal-to-metal seals of this type.
Other seals have involved using Belleville washers which in unset position assume their usual dished shape and in their set position they are forced into a flatter shape so that their inner and outer edges are forced into engagement with the walls of the annular space. This type of seal is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,105.